Your True Friends
by BLizzArd Frost
Summary: Matt doesn't know who his true friends are. I can honestly admit that this story didn't turn out as well as The Definition of Love, but it's just as good! From Matt's P.O.V.


*** I do NOT own any characters of Digimon, whatever you choose to believe about the story I just wrote is NOT my fault. So that means, you can't sue! Also, this is MY poem, I written it MYSELF and you cannot take it! *   
  
Your True Friends-  
**

_A true friend will never let you down,  
A true friend will always be there for you,  
A true friend will agree with everything you say,  
A true friend will always be around the corner,  
But a true friend cannot always be there,  
A true friend can't help you all the time,  
And most importantly a true friend will tell you the right things  
  
_

It was a bright and a normal Friday morning. People were standing in the quad, waiting for school to end. I checked my black and white watch that told me I had 13 minutes left until school started. I get easily amused at anything and started to stare in the sky. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just find everything, I see, intimidating. There were all the groups, I hate how everyone is so racist. What has gone wrong with life? I thought we were all equal. But I thought to myself that I was just being amused by the little things once again. I passed by everyone find my friends' at last. On the left were the popular kids who everyone thinks are "hot." I defiantly, do not abide by this. People judge you on the way you look, and I was lucky enough to find friends when I went to the digital world. "Tai, what's up?" I asked. I felt a bit foolish because my voice crackled and I could hear the small giggles of the popular girls next to us. "Hey Matt, how's it hangin'?" Tai asked me. I wasn't paying attention to him, still feeling paranoid that I could ruin my reputation of being the quiet one. I finally sprang to my feet and found that Sora was standing right next to Tai. Sora used to be popular until she went out with Tai. The crazy things people would do for love? They really loved each other and I was proud of them. Across the quad, I could see Mimi searching for us. I frantically waved my hand, hoping that the bell wouldn't ring. "Mimi! Mimi! Here!" I yelled. I wasn't paying attention to the people staring at me. I didn't care though. Finally Mimi saw us and came rushing to us. Mimi kept panting and finally said, "Matt! Hi, I wanted to tell you--" But there was a bell that interrupted her, not an ordinary bell, it sounded like the fire alarm! I rushed toward my classroom to line up. Mimi was yelling something that sounded like "I told ooh!" I wasn't sure what she meant by that so I thought I'd ask her again later.   
  
After ten minutes of students going wild and crazy, we finally got to where it was safe. There was a fire that broken down in the science lab and the fire department were on their way. We were all on the top field and waiting for the firemen to come and pick it up. But I was much more interested in something else. I didn't noticed that I spent 12 minutes staring at Lila. She was part of the popular crowd and I didn't think she would ever want to do anything with me. I started to stare at my hands, don't ask, it's one of my bad habits getting amused by the ridiculous things. But as I was modifying the wrinkles of the back of my hand, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see who had just tapped me and it was Eric! He was also part of the popular group, and I didn't believe he wanted to tell me something! "Matt right?" he asked. His voice sounded so smooth, and yet, so deep. I gave him a look that I never gave anyone, a large, white, and fake smile. "Yeah...Are you here to make fun of me?" I asked sarcastically. What I didn't notice, yet again, was that I actually said THAT to the popular crowd! Eric smiled and loudly said, "Matt, your cool you know? Your cool and quiet, come with me." I was amazed by this exciting event that actually was invited to go somewhere with Eric! Who cares where he was going to take me, the fact was that I would be seen with Eric. This may seem a little odd to you why I would be so desperate to be with the popular crowd, but popularity seems to take over our lives. It did seem a dumb idea to promote students as popular in my eyes. I even had malevolence towards them. But, I had to get over the fact that the world was cruel and I was full of despair. But, that was after I met my friends Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. I now find that popularity is a good thing, and it's a wish that everyone wants. I walked, as coolly as I could, alongside with Eric. When we finally stopped. We were in front of the popular group! I couldn't believe it! "Everyone, this is Matt." Eric informed them. They all nodded and started looking at me. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them. Eric suddenly gave me a gay and cheerful look as if I was someone special, "Welcome to our group, Matt!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard! I felt the silence of everyone staring at me. Matt, the new person in the popular crowd. After a few seconds of silence, and about 620 pairs of eyes staring at me Eric finally proclaimed me as a new member of their group. There was still much silence until the intercom turned on, "The fire has been put out, and the student's must return to their classes immediatly." Said a voice over the intercom. We all went back to our classes, and I entered, a new person.   
  
I felt that I was one of the highest students. Even though I had dropped my grades dramatically, I was still popular. Girls I didn't even know were comming up to me, asking to go out with me. This was the perfect life, but what I didn't know was that it could last so long. On an unpremeditate wednesday afternoon that Tai had picked to tell me, "Matt? Why are you ignoring us? Your acting like your a king or something, trust me Matt. They're not your true friend!" I felt that I was being ordered. I had to rebell against him, "TAI! You don't know the tourment of my harsh and pathetic soul. At least someone knows that they care about me. Why can't you?" I asked. "Matt, your being ridiculous, they don't care about you!" "Yes they do, you know what, we're not friends any more! You don't care about me!" I felt awkward doing that. Tai and I have been friends for at least 7 years. This was probably the biggest argument I had. I decided to meet Eric tonight to talk to him and ask him if he was really my friend. As though Eric was reading my mind and stalking me, he popped out of no where, "ERIC! You scared me!" I yelled. "Sorry Matt, we're going to meet in front of Video Electro's tonight, are you going to come?" He asked me. Why would he want to meet at Video Electro's at night? I gladly nodded my head. He left, not replying a word.   
  
I felt eerie, as if I had made a wrong choice, perhaps Tai was right. I kept walking, with my hands in my pockets. It was a cold night to be out at night. All I could think about was Tai and what he had said. I finally spotted Eric and the popular group, lurking in the shadows of the alley. "Hey!" I yelled. But Alex quickly grasped my heads and quickly pulled me into the dark alley. It was pitch black and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. "Matt?" I heard a voice call, I was petrified with fear. I completly forgot that Eric was meeting me here and that person could've been Eric. "I need you to sneak into Video Electro's" said the misterious voice. I finally realized that voice was Eric. I lit up and light and saw his face. "Thank gosh it's you Eric, wait, you want me to WHAT?!--" I yelled. He wanted me to sneak into Video Electro's, after it was closed?! "You heard me, now do it or else." Eric ordered. I could'nt believe him, no way I was going to rob that place. "No way." I quietly said. I didn't believe that I wasn't going to rob that store for the popular crowd. I got up and started my way out of the alley. "Get him!" I heard Eric yell. I turned my back and felt someone jump on top of me. I was completly outnumbered. I got hurt real bad, and after ten minutes of grueling pain they finally ran off. "Heelllllp..." I whispered. It felt as though only one of my lungs were working. I felt like I could no longer breathe. I finally passed out.  
  
When I woke up I found myself in the hospital room. I saw Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Tai in the distance, "Is that you Tai?" I asked weakly. "Yeah it's me, who did this to you?" Tai asked. I couldn't speak any longer and felt that this was just a dream. "It was the popular gang, I bet you anything." Tai said to the others. I knew he knew he was right and it felt as though, I actually found my true friends. "Tai, I'm sorry, you were right." I said with a great gasp of air. I finally fell back to sleep, waiting to get better.   
  
When I felt better I found Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy waiting for me. "I'm glad your better Matt, next time, if you need to find your true friends, we're right here." Izzy said with a chuckle. I smiled, as I finally found the five people that I would need in my life. As for the popular group. Let's just say they all got explled!   
  


The End


End file.
